Hmmm?
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: This is a story that is written for the Jori Challenge by SuperVeryAwesome123. It's about the sweet couple Jade and Tori and how Beck takes their relationship. Just a hint, he doesn't take it good, at all. As always it's beta read by ThatRandomAsian


**AN: **Hello everyone, I'm back with a Jori story. It's a challenge by SuperVeryAwesome123. It has to be based on the song Taken by One Direction, have a plot twist, Jade and Tori goes out and Beck asks Jade out and Jori endgame. So here goes, not really sure though if I passed.  
**  
Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Jade sat in her car, feeling the hot tears that were threatening to start to run down at any moment. Jade didn't know why she was outside of the Vega resident but she was. She let out a shaky breath before she got out of the car and up towards the door. She knocked and immediately regretted herself. What was she doing? Why was she running off to Vega, crying? But it was too late, Tori opened up the door and saw Jade who had tears running down her cheeks and looked just plain heartbroken.

"Jade? What have happen? Why are your here?" Maybe Tori should practise on being smooth?

"If you don't want me here I can leave but I rather not." Jade said quietly, clearly not herself. She surprised Tori and herself.

"Um... Come on in... Do you want to talk about it?" Tori asked carefully. Jade was too nice, she might bite Tori's head off if she said the wrong thing.

"Beck and I broke up... I don't think I ever want to see his face again..." Jade let out while she sat down looking lost and abandoned.

Tori was stunned to say at least. What had Beck done? Either way Tori saw her chance. She was going to stop being Tori Vega who was frightened of Jade and start to be Tori Vega who was going to take Beck's place in Jade's life.

Tori sat down next to Jade and hugged her and surprisingly Jade let her. "Whatever Beck has done it will feel better after we trash his car... What do you say?"

Jade seemed surprised, she just turned around looking at Tori with big eyes that were filled of shock. "Really? Seriously Vega? Should we just go over to Beck's house and trash his car?!"

"Yeah... Whatever he has done it need to be something bad... And then it should just be fair to do something bad towards him... So we should trash his car." Tori said with her usually cheerful tone and smiled happily to Jade.

"Tori... I think you should go see a doctor, but it's not a bad idea so I'm in. So should we just go over to him and trash his car?" Jade asked carefully, she didn't know this devious side to the innocent and sweet Victoria Vega.

"Yeah." And with that she got up and got two golf clubs. "Lets go."

Jade's lungs were screaming after air but she kept running. She was hiding behind a couple of bushes and started to giggle, Tori sat next to her, trying to hush Jade down and also trying herself not to laugh.

"God damn it Tori, I am coming to you every time I am sad." Jade let out between her chuckles while Tori couldn't keep quiet anymore and started to laugh.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Tori shriek out while she was gasping for air. Jade just burst out in uncontrolled laughs thinking about Beck's face when he saw two people trashing his car and his expression was priceless when he saw it was Tori and her.

Tori let out a sigh and looked at Jade whom also seemed to have calmed down. Jade notice Tori staring at her and looked at her. Soon both girls were staring into each others eyes. Tori let her hand touch Jade's face and cupped it. Pulling Jade towards her and kissed her. When Jade answered her kiss Tori couldn't help but to smile. When the girls broke apart they both smiled at each other.

"Wow Vega didn't knew you were such a good kisser, almost as good as I." Jade said, smirking.

"HA, Jade you wish. Let me show just how good of a kisser I am." Tori said with a grin planted on her face.

The girls started to make out. Both of them were trying to make the other one gasp or moan. When Tori made a hickey on Jade's pulse point Jade let out a moan and gasped for air. Tori smiled and whispered into Jade's ear "Guess I won." Before she bit her ear and got up. Jade who was turned on and horny as hell did not quite understand why Tori stopped.

"Heey you can't just turn a girl on and then leave her!" Jade said, trying not to sound too desperate.

Tori laughed and said "Jade sweetheart I am asking for a little more than just to see you naked. I am asking for a relationship and if you want me to finish my work you just have to go on a couple of dates with me." And with that Tori walked away, leaving Jade sitting behind the bushes thinking "what the fuck am I going to do now?"

Jade and Tori went on dates but they kept it as a secret to everyone. Why? Both of them didn't want annoying questions to be asked and Jade said she felt a little bad to just after a week after Beck and her had broken up she would admit she and Tori went on dates. The longer they dated secretly the more fun it was. It became more and more a game to them. During classes they pushed each other's boundaries to the limit, they played with each other, to see who would be the one to first break, who would begged the other one to please stop. There was also a big game going on, who would tell their friends, who would break first and scream out during lunch that they were as good as together. The one who lost needed to invite everyone on a trip for a weekend.

This day Tori felt a little meaner then usual, she walked with her food towards the gang and sat next to Jade. A grin planted on her face while her hand found Jade's tight. Jade at first didn't seem bother but actually bored so Tori thought she could do something a little worse. She stroke her two fingers up along Jade's tight until she got were she wanted, there she started to put pressure while she still managed to have two fingers stroking up and down. If Jade had looked bored before that wasn't her facial expression right now, she seemed to put on a poker face but she failed miserably. She didn't seem to be able to breath, almost like she was a little too hot and very much to be bother by Tori's touching. Tori put on harder pressure and Jade's knee went flying and hit the table gaining everyone's attention around the table. Tori smiled at Jade and mouthed "You Lost". Jade gave Tori a death glare and then collected herself.

"There is something I would like to tell you all... I and Tori have been dating these past months..."

Everyone around the table looked at Tori now, they needed confirmation. Tori only let her big smile show and said "Yeah, Jade came to me crying and I made her forget everything."

Jade only turned her head to Tori and wondered how she could easily kill Tori without brining any attention to her. The main reason why they had kept it a secret was not to rub salt into wounds and now... Now Tori had ruined everything!

"Um... Congratulations Tori and Jade..." Robbie seemed to stammer out while the rest of the group still sat with their jaws hanging down staring at Jade and Tori.

"Okay it wasn't that shocking, close your mouth everyone." Jade said casually but had a threatening tone under it.

Cat seemed to be the second to collect herself. "I am so happy for you two... But why didn't you tell us sooner?" She seemed to be a little disappointed in the girls for not telling her.

"I am sorry Cat but we thought it would be best if we kept it a secret until we were sure ourselves that we wanted to be together." Tori tried to explain to Cat while Beck took it the wrong way.

"So now you both are sure of wanting to stay together? What?! How long have you guys been together?!" Beck seemed not so cool with it and he had a hard time to act all cool and relaxed.

"We got together after we had broken up Beck, I am not like you!" After Jade had said those words she knew she was going to regret it. Everyone seemed once again in shock after Jade's comment.

"What?! Did you cheat on her, Beck?!" Tori screamed accusingly and got up in anger but her arm was grabbed by Jade.

"Calm yourself down woman!" Jade let out a sigh and started again. "Beck didn't exactly cheat on me." Jade begun but Beck felt like he was better adapted to tell the story.

"I didn't cheat, I only was a little too friendly with a girl..." Beck tried to explain.

"What do you mean with a little too friendly?!" André asked. He was a little disappointed that Tori had a girlfriend so he had decided to shut up but now he couldn't. Did Beck really cheat on Jade?

"I gave her the wrong impression and she thought we were going on a date... Jade found out the wrong way." Beck tried to explain. "She is always jealous and... Well I kind of got tired of it so I told her to get lost and-"

"And I did." Jade finished the story for him. Then a silent fell over the table, Cat, Robbie and André in shock, Beck feeling guilty and Tori mad as hell. While Jade was amused.

"Either way now when you all now about my personal life we all could go to my lake house in Oregon... To celebrate that we are all so close to each other..." Jade tried really hard to ease up the tension.

"Yay road trip!" Cat exclaimed happily and clapped her hands. Jade had already got sick and tired of the group didn't quite understand how she would be able to keep it together over the weekend.

"Sounds fun, can Rex come?" Robbie asked hopefully. Jade only screamed no.

"Thank god." André let out and then they all started to talk about their trip.  
After a twelve hour road trip they finally arrived to the lake house. Everyone when they got out of the car daydreamed how they could kill Cat. She had been singing, clapping her hands and been just plain annoying. She went off running to a bathroom.

"God she is worse then a child!" Jade burst out, she had had enough of Cat and her different games since they left L.A. André agreed with her and went with the luggage into the house. Tori slapped Jade's ass and gave a disapproving look. Even if Cat had gone on everyone's nerves it was still wrong of her to compare the bubbly redhead with a child.

When they all had settle down. Sitting at the kitchen table, exhausted, they started to talk about the sleeping arrangements. There wasn't room enough for everyone to have their own room.

"Okay the girls can sleep in one room and the boys in one." Tori suggested, everyone seemed to agree with her except from Cat who's eyes were bugging out.

"But-But-But-But Jade and Tori is a couple!" Cat shriek out looking horrified.

Jade only smirked and theatrical whispered into Cat's ear. "Don't you worry hun you can sleep in the middle." And on top of it winked to her.

Cat let out a cry that sounded like someone was killing her. Tori tried to calm down the upset and horrified redhead by telling her "It will be like to sleep in your mommy and daddy's bed..."

With this Cat seem to brightened up and Jade to looking mortified.

"Yay you will be my momma now Jadey!" Jade responded by getting up and away from Cat and said "I will go and take a swim."

"I thought you hated to swim." Tori questioned.

"I rather get assaulted by a dolphin then be with Cat one more second." But when she got up Cat jumped up on Jade's back and screamed out "My momma!"

This made Jade not only more mortified but also furious. She took a good hold onto Cat and made it impossible for Cat to get loose and with that she said "Looks like momma is going to drown her baby." And with that Jade ran off with a horrified Cat on her back, screaming for help. Tori and Robbie got up and ran after Jade, stopping her from drowning Cat.

Left at the table was André and Beck. André looked over at Beck to ask him if they should go for a swim but as soon he saw Beck's facial expression he asked him "Hey are you okay man... With this." André said while gesturing with his hands.

"Yeah... It is just that... I don't know... I mean sure we are broken up but really? A fucking girl? Did she really need to go and get together with a fucking girl?! And on top of all things the girl is fucking Tori!" Beck exclaimed dropping his cool and calm façade.

"Yeah man but... You kind off haven't been so heartbroken with this whole break up faze. You have been on like dozen of dates, isn't it pretty hypocritical to say its okay for you to date but not her?" André questioned Beck, slight annoyed at him for being such a... Well douche.

"Yes you are right, I am sorry André. It is just a lot to take in." Beck tried to apologise. The boys got up and walked out of the house and towards the lake where Tori had got a hold of Jade and Robbie and Cat were playing in the water.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Tori asked, not letting Jade go. Beck couldn't help but to think once that was me. Once it was me who hold Jade, not letting go until she calmed down. He still remembered how her hair smelled, how nice it was to have his arm around her waist, how soft her hair was and how beautiful she was. He had to snap out of it, if Jade found out she would personally skin his ass. Beck wasn't even sure how Tori would react. She always seemed to have been so innocent and sweet, not being able to do a bad thing in her entire life but would a sweet and innocent girl have taken advantage on a heartbroken girl? Because it was that how Beck saw it, someone had taken advantage of his girl, not even consider that Jade was a big girl and could take care of herself and they were broken up and she wasn't his girl anymore.

While André and Tori got into a discussion about who was the best singer, Katy Perry or Lady Gaga, Jade seemed bored and got out from Tori's embrace and walked into the cottage whom contained the sauna. Beck followed her, not thinking.

"Hey" Beck said quietly starling Jade.

"Beck! God you scared me!" She seemed annoyed, she had firewood in her arms that she dropped. She started to pick them up and Beck rushed forward to help her.

"What do you want Beck?!" Jade hissed, she had clearly not gotten over the bad breakup between the two of them. If it was right of her to date Tori was another question.

"I want to apologise, let me help you!" Beck tried to sound calm but Jade always seemed to be able to chase Beck up, especially when he was trying to apologise and Jade didn't even give him a chance.

Beck picked up the firewood and Jade open up the door to the sauna. She put in the firewood and asked him "Do you think it's too early to light it?"

Beck who had no clue how to take care of a sauna even less when you should light it simply said "When should it be ready?"

"I thought we sauna before dinner... So now kind off..."

"Then you should light it." Beck praised himself in his head, he had made small talk with Jade and it hadn't even been awkward!

While Jade was lightning the firewood Beck stood in the door opening watching her. It was a beautiful sight, she sat on her knees, which just that brought up good memories but also it made her jeans slip down and her shirt to slip up. It showed her pale skin and as always made Beck want her in a way he now couldn't have her.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Tori's cheerful voice broke the comfortable silent and Beck's daydream.

"For fuck's sake can people stop scaring me?" Jade hissed, she had lit up the fire and said "The sauna will be ready in one hour... Hopefully Cat have got a frost bite and died in the water till then." And one of her infamous smirk showed. All Jade received was Beck and Tori's disapproving looks whom said nothing but still so much.

"Don't you want to take a swim?" Tori asked seductively while her hands were going to inappropriate places where only and only Beck's hands should be allowed to go to. Beck made an awkward sound, letting know to both of the girls he was still there with them.

"What do you want Beck?" Jade asked annoyed. Beck didn't know what he wanted or more correctly if he said what he really wanted Jade would as said before skin him alive.

"Um... What should we do?" Beck fumble asked. Jade let out a frustrated sigh while Tori kept her mask on and smiled and said "Swim!" And just like that were they all caught up in a game of water volleyball. Until Cat started to complain that she was cold and freezing. They all got into the hot sauna keeping their swimming clothes on to everyone's wishes except from Jade's. Jade had almost undress herself but got stopped both from Tori and Beck who had no desire to share a naked Jade.

After the sauna they started to cook food over an open fire on the patio. The dinner was very simple, sausage that they just put over the open fire. The skin was black and hot while the inside was cold. Still it was the best dinner anyone had eaten. André, Jade, Tori and Beck drank beer while Robbie and Cat drank coke. The clock was over twelve and the sun had set also it had started to get cold so they moved themselves inside. They lit up a fire in the fireplace. Jade and Tori snuggled into each other in front of it while Cat and Robbie started to play cards. André and Beck found an old video game and started to play. It was all peace and quite and actually pretty cosy until Cat brought up a plastic bag and screamed "Mushrooms!"

"No!" Jade screamed so it was heard over the entire forest. Cat seemed upset and scared and whimpered out a why.

"Because you are going to sleep in the same bed as me and you on drugs is like... I can't even compare anything to it!" Jade hissed but Cat just shrugged her shoulders and was about to eat it when André snatched away the plastic bag.

"Seriously Cat, you on drugs is like a hyperactive chipmunk that is addicted to crack and wants the money you borrowed from it three months ago. You aren't getting any! You have had so much sugar and then drugs, no one will get any sleep!" And with that the drugs were gone and Cat that only whined like a five year old got a shoe in her face, by Jade. Cat who started to cry got to sit in between Tori and Jade in front of the fireplace.

Eventually the cottage was once again filled with a comfortable silence. Now André, Beck and Robbie were playing cards while Tori and Jade tried to snuggle but having a sleeping Cat between them it wasn't easy.

Tori ran her hand up for Jade's tight while she had a grin planted on her face. Jade only returned the grin with a smirk and she herself let her hands go somewhere down Tori's body. Soon the girls forgot the sleeping Cat between them and the boys whom played cards. Soon the girls started to make out, moans escaping which got the attention from the boys. The boys only dropped their jaws when they saw the act playing out in front of them. Jade and Tori making out, hands searching their way under the clothes and soon the girls began to strip each other but the sleeping Cat in between them got woken up with being pushed around and when she saw the sight she started to scream. This was exactly what she meant, they would have sex and she would be in the middle of it! If she was going to survive the night she would at least had something that would rescue her. Which Jade only countered with "Get drunk then, you are still not getting any drugs!"

While the girls were arguing Beck had felt like he had enough of this. It wasn't fun to see his Jade, pardon me, his ex girlfriend almost having sex with another girl in front of him. It turned some people on but he didn't want to share Jade with anyone especially another girl. He wanted her by himself! He got up and left, not listening to André's questions.

When he got out from the cottage he felt the cold night air struck him and he went over to the patio were he started to think, why did he broke up with Jade?

At the same time inside the cottage Cat had started to calm down, Jade hadn't help so much when Tori had finally reassured Cat they wouldn't have sex Jade simply asked if Cat wanted to join them the next night when she was going to fuck Tori's brain out. The smirk soon disappeared when Cat literally bawled out in tears and on top of all it André said that Jade should go after Beck. Why should she care about the boy? If he decided to run out in the night it was his decision, he was a big boy he could take care of himself but of course Tori and Robbie soon got on André's side. They wanted Jade out from there or else Cat would be a crying disaster until four o'clock in the morning. A twelve hour road trip with Cat was enough. Jade let out a growl and stomped away after the stupid boy.

As soon Jade had got out the cold night air struck her and she got even more angry and started to scream after Beck and also a couple of threats. Eventually she found him, by the patio at the lake. She let out a sigh and sat next to him on the bench. As far away the bench allowed.

"Now what is it Beck? Are you going to tell me or is this just a waste of time?" Jade asked bluntly.

"It's nothing." Beck tried but Jade wouldn't have any of it.

"Okay something have been bothering you since the beginning of the week. Now tell me!" Jade demanded feeling no desire to take care of her ex boyfriend problems but felt obligated to at least listen to them. After all he had been there for her so many times she had lost count.

"I... I miss you and I want you back. Please when we get back just give me another chance and let me take you out on a date." Beck pleaded out now waiting for the explosion that should happen anytime soon.

Jade had expected many things, he had knocked someone up, he had borrowed money from a loan shark, he was addicted to drugs, he had been too friendly with a underage girl and someone had got it on tape but THIS? THIS she hadn't expected. What the fuck was he doing? As soon she had found happiness with someone else of course Beck would come and complicate things!

Beck sat and waited quietly, waited for the explosion that Jade would become. He waited patiently for a outburst and getting thrown into the lake and Jade jumping in after him, determined to drown him but it never happen. Instead she just quietly sat there and started to shiver. Still a gentlemen Beck took off his sweater and got closer to Jade and wrapped it around her. She looked up at him, her big blue eyes and then the explosion happen.

"Please Beck, can we please not do this." She pleaded, gesturing with her hands. "You have been so cool... So heartless during these past three months, going on dates, fucking every girl that have laid their eyes on you and NOW when I have someone you suddenly want me?" Jade asked disbelief in her voice but also she was hurt. "I loved you, I cared for you and sure I am hard to be with but come on! If you don't like the personality of your crush don't act on it! I have endlessly loved you and you broke it! You broke something that once was beautiful! And now when I finally have someone in my life who laugh with me instead of lecturing me, someone who love me as much as I love them you come bursting in and RUIN everything! I am sick and tired of this!" She screamed, feeling tears was soon to come and a limp in her throat but Jade wasn't done yet.

"Beck if you could leave me alone for the rest of my life I would be so happy. If you love me you should do it... I am happy now, with Vega and don't act so surprised, why do you think I have loved to mess with her all this time? Sexual tension of course! And let me have someone who actually wants me! And I know what you are going to say, I love you. Huh funny way to show it, I have always begged for you so you would say that you loved me! I have always got to chase away girls because you don't do anything to give them a hint that you are in fact in a relationship! You like to make me jealous and if you think this is some sick revenge it is not! God damn it I love and care for the girl that is inside that house but you always think is about you but it's not! This is about me and Tori! This is me moving on which you did when we broke up the first fucking time! Which you have done since we got together!" Jade felt the tears running down her cheeks, she felt the big thick lump in her throat got bigger and it made harder and harder for Jade to say anything and eventually she burst out in tears.

Beck who was completely shocked by Jade outburst, had she really been feeling like this the past years they had been together? Obviously genius.

Beck got closer to Jade and wrapped his arms around her and hushed her until her sobs and breathing started to sound more regularly. He just had her in his arms, for him it felt right. To have Jade in his arm felt like old times. She hadn't change a bit, her hair still smelled of lavender, her pale skin still felt cold and soft, her body still felt the same. But for Jade she felt off, wrong. This wasn't the embrace she loved, this wasn't the gentle touch of a half Latin girl whom Jade believed she loved.

Jade got out from Beck's embrace, dried away her tears and sniffled one last time. She let out a shaky breath that made her heartache go away. She looked at Beck in new eyes. She knew why he had wanted her in the first place, because no one seemed to be able to have her, everyone was scared of her. He liked to have what no one else could have, he liked her because of that and when the excitement of having something that no one else could have vanished she became boring so he broke up with her and now when she finally was with someone else the excitement came back because once again she was unreachable which meant he needed to get her.

"Beck please for me stop with what you are doing and go and find another chick instead of me... I don't want you anymore I have found someone who truly loves me, I am no longer something you can show off to your friends. I am loved! Let me have it!" Jade said and stood up looking at Beck who just stared blindly in front of him. She gave him his sweater back and said "I am going inside, you coming?"

Beck let out a sigh he guessed this was it and got up and walked into the cottage with Jade. Jade who's eyes were red and puffy went right away to the bedroom and off to bed. While Beck sat down at the table were André only gave him a questioningly look. Beck only shrugged his shoulders.

In the bedroom Cat was heavily asleep while Tori was reading a book. When she saw the look of her girlfriend she got up and walked with big steps towards Jade "What happened?" Tori asked worriedly, Jade never cries this meant something bad had happen.

"It's nothing Tori, I'm just exhausted." Jade said, barley a whispered. Tori nodded and gave Jade a last hug before Jade laid down on the bed and as soon her head hit the pillows she fell asleep.

Tori couldn't drop the look on Jade's face, her eyes red and puffy and she was clearly upset about something and that something had to do with Beck. With determined steps Tori walked over to Beck.

"Hey Beck, can I talk to you? Privately?" Tori asked with a short tone.

"Yeah sure Tori." Beck got up and walked with Tori out of earshot for André.

"So?" Beck asked unsure why he felt nervous.

"So?! What did you say to Jade? You have clearly upset her." Tori said, feeling anger rising up in her body. She didn't like when Beck and Jade went away alone, even more less when Jade would come back crying to Tori.

"It's nothing Tori, don't worry. We talked out about our break up to each other and... I guess it became too much for her." Beck said trying to come off as cool and untouched when he really was beating himself up for making Jade cry. Even though it had been nice to actually know what Jade thought about their relationship it still wasn't nice to see her cry, you never want to see the one you love cry.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. If you are trying something here Beck... Just don't! You screw up and now you will have to learn to live with it because now Jade is with me, learn to deal with it!" Tori hissed out to Beck. She wasn't scared to lose Jade to Beck it was just that she wasn't that found of the idea that Beck would go around head over heels in love with Jade.

"I didn't try anything!" Beck defended himself. "We just talked, I promise. If Jade is not over our break up it's not my fault."

As soon those words were out from Beck's mouth he realised he had said something that was a weak spot because Tori seemed to want to jump at Beck and attack him but collected herself in the last minute and walked away. Beck smiled at himself, maybe it wasn't over just yet.

As soon Tori got into the bedroom she calmed down at the adorable sight she saw. Jade heavily asleep on her stomach. Raven-black curls around her face making her face looking like an angel's. Her peace full face and then the curled up red haired girl, using Jade as her own personal teddy bear. Tori ignored her feelings of jealousy and laid down next to Cat whom immediately threw her legs over Tori's. Tori turned around so she saw Cat and the back of Jade. Jade was hers and she was Jade's. She didn't have to worry over Beck, Jade was over him. Jade had her now... Or was Jade really truly over Beck? You don't forget even less stop caring about the person you had a long term relationship, especially if they were your first love.

Tori looked at the sleeping Cat, she needed to get rid of her if she wanted to have some alone time with Jade. Just to reassure Jade was still hers. She took Cat and carried her downstairs and laid her on the couch. She tucked the redhead in and then went in the bedroom.

Beck lay on the bed trying to fall asleep. Robbie was sleeping on the floor with a baby blanket and André was sleeping with earplugs even though it was him who were snoring. He never had been a heavy sleeper, it was Jade who always had fallen asleep as soon her head hit the pillows. Beck however was the one who just couldn't fall asleep. Soon Beck hear a thump coming from the other room and then a moan. He recognised that moan, that moan came from Jade. He couldn't been mistaking, it was Jade's. He had heard it so many times before he couldn't be wrong. Suddenly he wished he had André's earplugs or that André could be snoring a little louder. Eventually Beck had had enough, this needed to stop.

Angrily Beck got up and walked over to the girls' room. Poor Cat he thought and burst into the room. There he saw Tori's naked body doing things to Jade that no one else but him should be allowed to do.

"Beck?! What the fuck are you doing here?" Jade screamed of panic and anger.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Beck screamed walking into the room towards the girls.

"What does it look like we are doing? Hunting unicorns!" Jade screamed while she got up from the bed and walked to Beck.

"Hunting unicorns I want to do that too." Cat's excited voice was heard.

The company turned around and saw Cat with Mr Purple in her arms standing in the doorframe.

"Beck please leave us." Tori's soft voice was heard but Beck couldn't drop this.

"NO I won't leave! What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend Tori!" Beck screamed out while he threw a chair to the other side of the room making Cat scream.

"What the fuck Beck! I am not your girlfriend anymore! You broke up with me! I have moved on now so have you. It's time for you to realise that you can't just dance in here after so long and expect everything to be normal! Now out!" Jade screamed furiously.

Beck started to protest but was soon cut off by Tori. "Beck I swear to god if you don't leave right now you won't have a ballsack left."

Tori started to walk towards the boy completely forgetting she was naked.

"Tori do you have a penis?" Cat innocent question broke the tense feeling in the room. The looks Cat received from both Jade and Tori made Cat walk out from the room and away.

Then the most uncomfortable silent filled the room making Beck realise what he was doing. He was standing in a room screaming at his two best friends for loving each other. Suddenly he felt ashamed and mumbled out an excuse and walked away.

He went downstairs seeing Cat sitting on the couch combing Mr Purple's fur. He sat down next to Cat and heard the quite humming escaping from her lips. If only he lived Cat's life. Everything seemed so simple.

"Isn't he beautiful now when I have combed him?" Cat asked and looked up at Beck with her big brown eyes that shone of innocence.

"Extraordinary beautiful." Beck said and laughed at Cat's happy reaction to his answer.

"Are you sad over Jade?" Cat said looking down at her lap, embarrassed over her question.

"I thought I was... Now I am not so certain anymore."

"Would you like to comb my hair so I will be extraordinary beautiful?" Cat asked sweetly.

"You are already extraordinary beautiful." Cat seemed to blush and looked down at Mr Purple making her hair fall down, hiding her face. Beck didn't really knew what he was doing but before he realised he took away a piece of red hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. A soft giggle escaped Cat and then she looked at Beck. Beck who was completely lost in Cat's eyes leaned forward about to kiss her but then Jade's ice tone was heard and they both throw their bodies away from each other.

"What are you guys doing?!" Jade said and her facial expression was murderous.

"We-We-We didn't do anything!" Cat shriek holding Mr Purple close and tight to her chest.

"Why should you care Jade? Maybe I and Cat were in the middle of something and you came and interrupted us, that is just a douche move Jade!" Beck angrily said getting up and towards Jade who seemed like she was having a heart attack because of her anger.

"YOU!" Was all she could get out and just pointed her finger right into Beck's chest. "You don't get to say anything! You don't get to..!" Jade was so frustrated, angry and furious so she was close to tears and couldn't get anything out from her mouth. All she wanted to do was to jump on Beck and rip his eyes out and tear all the hair away from that body. To smudge that smirk away from that face. To penetrate a knife through his flesh and see how he bleed. To see him in pain, like all the pain she had felt because of him.

"What are you going to do Jade?" Beck asked standing millimetres away from Jade. He could see her pale skin. Her bathrobe was not properly knot so he could see her chest, he could see her collarbones. The thin fabric followed and hugged her curves and he had a hard time concentrating on what the situation was about. Why everyone seemed so tense and angry. All he could see was the woman he used to love and how amazingly beautiful she was standing in the living room. How the moonlight made her look like an angel floating in the room. He needed to feel that magnificent skin towards his. He needed to have her in his embrace. He wanted to kiss those lips and trace those kisses down her neck and to her collarbones and from there he would let the bathrobe drop to the floor and trace his fingers down her back, feeling her shiver and then he would penetrate her. Making her his again. It took him a while before he realised that he wasn't thinking it but actually doing it. It took him even longer to realise that Jade didn't want him to touch her nor kiss her. It took him a while to realise that he was raping Jade and Cat was standing in the corner, whimpering. It took him even longer to realise that what he felt at his neck was a cold metallic thing, threatening to kill him. Threatening him to leave this place and go somewhere else and then he saw the tears in those big and beautiful big blue orbs. He saw the hurt and what he had done to the one person he never ever had wanted to hurt. He saw he had killed what was left of the poor girl. He thought I should at least take her with me. So he did.

At first Jade didn't knew where she was. It was white, it was too white. The light almost burned her eyes out. The pain, the humiliation, the darkness that always had had a hold on her was gone. All she felt was peace and it was truly a beautiful feeling. She looked around and couldn't see anything wrong. All she could see was a big garden with all kind of flowers, trees and bushes. She saw dozens of dozens of bunnies and when she sat down one jumped down right in her arms. Laughing she took it and cuddle it.

"How cute you are little friend. What should I name you?" Jade asked the bunny while she sat and pet it.

"How about Mr Bunny?" A sweet voice asked. Jade turned around and saw a girl behind her.

"Mr Bunny, it could work." Jade said once again turning her attention to the bunny who was sitting in Jade's lap.

The girl sat down next to Jade and smiled towards her. That smile made Jade all warm and fuzzy inside. She used to know a smile like that. She just couldn't place it where though.

"I'm Jade, who are you?" Jade asked.

"Tori." And then the memories flushed through Jade, she remembered her time on earth where she had loved Tori.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked confused.

"To be here with you." Tori said smiling to the girl. Jade smiled and took a hold of the girl's hand.

"I remember you."

"So do I."

"How did you get here?"

"A secret, can you keep it?"

Jade nodded her head and waited excited on the answer.

"I never woke up." Tori whispered into Jade's ear and then she embraced the girl she had longed for so long. "I have missed you." Tori whispered into the girl's ear.

"I have missed you too but at least now we won't leave each other again." Jade said holding the girl who now was weeping.

"Do you remember everything?"

"I remember you, isn't that all that matters now?"

"I guess so." Tori said looking at the pale girl. She was whole, not a scar telling how the girl died. She let her fingers run along the pale girl's neck to feel if there would be a hint of something but there wasn't any. She kissed the girl and closed her eyes making her forget Jade's bloody body that laid under a very dead Beck. She made herself forget how they had hid the bodies, Cat's suicide, her own suicide, André's bloody hands and Robbie's terrified face. When she opened them up again all she could remember was the pale girl sitting in front of her petting bunnies. She remembered her love for the girl and she got up and said happily to the girl "I race you to the tree."

With Jade's sarcastic comments about she acting like a five year old Tori ran towards the tree laughing. She was with her loved one now and the bad blood was gone. 

* * *

Haha what happened there? Don't really know unfortunately. Don't really know why either all my stories seem to go down that road either. Maybe time to take my brain to the psychiatry clinic? Well that was it for me. Have a great night. 


End file.
